Un problema con el boleto
star: *recive una carta de la princesa twilight y la lee* (querida Star Light,te doy estos dos boletos para la gran gala del galope,uno para ti y otra para un amiga. ATTE. Princesa Twilight Sparkle.) genial!!thumb|294px speed: boletos para la gran gala del galope!,genial!,si voy vendere varios de mis deliciosos postres de manzana,,y puede que gane mucho dinero!,asi lo usaria para mejorar la granja star:wow,quieres ir conmigo? speed:sera todo un pla.... meriel: la gran gala del galope!,wow!me encantaria ir,sobre todo porque ahi se presentaran los mejores nadadores de equestria en un fabuloso espectaculo,y tal vez yo pueda mostrarles mis trucos acuaticos,ellos se asombrarian tanto que me haran parte de su equipo!,seria todo un sueño hecho realidad,star debes de invitarme a mi! speed: que?!,a mi me habia preguntado primero!! meriel:pero yo le pregunte primero a ella! star:tranquilas chicas!,yo decidire a quien darle el otro boleto!! (speed y meriel luchan entre si) star:mmmmm adios? *se va corriendo y choca con midnight*lo siento midnight: am.. no impor....AHHH!!!! QUE ES ESTO!!!!!!!,ohh,solo son boletos para la gran gala del galope........espera!, BOLETOS PARA LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!!!!!,una de las mejores fiestas!,seria un gran experiencia ir ahi!!,me divertire mucho comiendo los deliciosos bocadillos y jugando los fantasticos juegos!!,gracias por invitarme!! star:en realidad...aun no se a quien voy a invitar midnight:pues en ese caso......Invitame,invitame!! glow: invitarte a que? midnight: star esta pensando en invitarme a la gran gala del galope,no es asi star? star:mmmm glow: LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE!!!,mi sueño siempre ha sido ese,usare un hermoso vestido,y todos veran mi gran talento,nadie se resistira y todas querran pedirme uno!,despues me hare tan famosa en canterlot!!,no puedo creer que hayas pensado en invitar a midnight,cuando mi gran sueño es ese! star:aun no he decidido a quien invitar!! flower:mmmmmm...star? star: mande!! flower:se que estas muy estresada con todo esto...pero me gustaria ir a la gran gala....no es solo por la fiesta,solo que tienen preciosos jardines con una flora impresionadamente hermosa! star:mmmm ....yo no se.....aun no he decidido,adios!! o/ (en su casa)ohh star...en que lio te has metido!! speed: hola star!,me preguntaba si quieres un delicioso bocadillo de manzana star:ohh,gracias *se lo empieza a comer* speed: ahh....como quisiera vender estas delicias en una gran fiesta a varios de los ponys,estoy segura que les encantaria... star:tienes mucha ra...espera!,se lo que tratas de hacer!!,y aun no he decidido!!! ________________________________________________________________________________ meriel: *silbido y empuja a star a la picina apropositamente* star: AHHHH!! meriel: tranquila star,haya voy!! *la rescata* star:gracias meriel...ojala te lo pudira compensar n.n meriel:mmmm no se...tal vez un boleto a la gran gala lo comepnsaria.... star: NOOO,AUN NO HE DECIDIDO A QUIEN DALE EL BOLETO!!! _______________________________________________________________________________ midnight: STAR ES LA MEJOR PONY DE TODA EQUESTRIA!!! star:ammmm gracias? midnight: y la mas amable tambien y generosa...tanto que le dara su boleto extra para su mejor amiga,midnight! star: ALTO!!,AUN NO HE DECIDIDO,Y LOS ALAGOS NO SERVIRAN!! *se va corriendo* midnight: al menos lo intente .-. ______________________________________________________________________________ glow: *agarra a star hacia su boutique*si vas a ir a la gran gala del galope,deberas de llevar un hermoso vestido igual que el mio! *lep one un vestido*hermoso,no? star:mmmm si....,gracias..... glow:y tambien hice un para mi!,todos los ponys me apreciaran!,digo nos apreciran... *risa de verguenza* star: >:(!,se lo que tramas!!! Y AUN NO HE DECIDIDO!!!!!!*se va* glow:entonces.....eso es un tal vez? ________________________________________________________________________________ flower: hola star,solo vine a dejarte estas hermosas flores,tal vez no sean tan hermosas como las del castillo de canterlot....pero su aroma es tan dulce! star: gracias flower....es un lindo detalle......,espera.TAMBIEN TU!!??? flower:oh..lo siento...solo que encerio quiero ir.... star: este hermoso regalo no me ayuda a decidir!,solo me confunde mas!!*empieza a llorar* flower:oh...star...no llores speed: lo siento star,te presione...sabes?,ya no quiero ese boleto flower: ni yo meriel: creo que ser parte de los fast swimmer tendra que esperar... midnight: lo siento star glow:Eso significa que el boleto sera mio! todas: ¬¬ glow:mmmmmmmm,este......mejor....lo dejare.....*risa de verguenza* star:gracias chicas,me gustaria ir con todas ustedes,pero como nadie de ustede podra ir...yo tampoco lo hare todas: QUE??!! star:si,se los devolvere a la princesa twilight glow: *con su magia devuelve los boletos junto al mensaje de star* (llega un carta de la princesa twilight): (oh,lo siento mucho star,creo que aqui huvo una confusion,creo que se cayeron los demas boletos para tus amigas,aqui estan,y todos completos. ATTE. PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE todas:genial!! Categoría:Episodios de my little pony: the friendship wish